Common Ground
by xxruthlessxx
Summary: Through the storms a battle rages, can two enemies meet on common ground? R&R plz!


Common ground.

.

The night was warm, and smelt of summer.

He ran the roof tops in the late hours of the night, slowly making his way across the roof tops. The best part about the summer was the longer hours of the night, the sweet smells, and the heat.

Smirking, he pushed himself faster. He could see the summer clouds over head and new a storm was coming. Knowing the city as well as he did meant that he knew all the best places for storm watching.

Leaping across a fairly large gap, Raphael saw a shadow flicker.

He was being tailed.

Grinning at the thought that he would be getting a good fight in before the storm, Raphael headed toward the demolition site. The site would give him leverage, being that the buildings were old and falling down on there own, Raph would be able to use his environment as long as he was nimble on his feet.

Turning to the left Raph sailed across the roof tops. From what he could see it was the foot that were following him, which wasn't that much of a shock.

With a hand spring he cleared some old ruble that must have fallen some time ago if the color had anything to say about it.

Catching the shine of a blade Raph quickened his pace.

Finally feeling the the area was right, he looked for a spot to hide. A wall that swooped around a corner was perfect. It gave him a spot to be where if someone passed by Raph would see them but they couldn't see him.

Now he just had to wait.

Quiet foot steps could be heard. They were getting close. Bracing himself Raph watched as a lone foot soldier came into view. With a smirk he reached out, pulled the soldier in and ended it.

"one down...now how many more.." Raph whispered, crouching down trying to get a better angle.

Seeing more shadows, Raph knew there were more then he thought.

Hide, then attack wasn't going to work.

Grunting Raph sprung towards the foot, like predator on prey.

Metal clashed with metal bring the sounds of battle to mix with the rolling thunder above. Cries of pain echoed and the yells of harsh movement and skill floated to Raphael's ears, and he loved it.

This was his battle.

These foot were more trained then most. They had more control over there movements and they proved to have more skill. This didn't effect Raph though, no. Raph was far more trained. He had greater power then any of these soldiers making it almost to easy.

Almost.

The foot fell around his feet either unconscious or dead. Breathing heavily Raph looked around. There didn't seem to be anymore.

Wiping his sais clean Raph was about to shealth them when wicked laughter rang through the night.

Spinning around Raph looked up with a growl.

"_Shredder_" Raph growl out through clenched teeth.

"hahaha, not bad turtle, though I thought you would have taken them down much faster...or were you toying with them?" Shredders cool collected voice sliced through the warm air.

Raph's only response was a low menacing growl, his hands tightening around his sais.

Shredder laughed then, looking down from his perch above Raphael. His armor shining, and eyes glowing. A sight of pure evil to Raphael.

"no games _Saki, _lets do this" Raph snarled, charging at Shredder, coming at him with full force.

Shredder smiled then, jumping from his spot his gauntlet clashes with the red clads sai.

They fought, they battled, and they clashed. Each opponent getting in hits, and both dodging. Raphael threw punches at full force, and the Shredder delivered them back ten fold. They seemed to be matched tonight.

A kick blocked with a another, a punch blocked with a gloved hand.

Thunder growled above them, sending warning of the soon to be storm.

Snarling in frustration, Raphael charged only this time the Shredder caught him, throwing him in the opposite wall.

The building groaned.

As if on cue, the heavens opened, unleashing their tears beating down the souls of the earth.

Shaking the rain from his sight Raphael watched Shredder across the roof top. He was just standing there.

"This roof aint gonna hold, you know that as well as I do!" Raph yelled over the roaring thunder and pounding rain.

Shredder braced himself. "then let us end this quickly!" Then charged.

They clashed, dancing around the brittle building. Shredder fought with a new passion, causing Raph to defend.

Thunder crashed as the two foes faught, the rain washing away the sorrows.

Moving towards the center of the roof top the fight continued.

A groan and a crack, and the roof gave way, taking the two foes with it. They tumbled, and hit random pieces of the structure. Finally hitting bottom, the debry followed suit trapping the two souls.

Raph struggled. His legs were trapped underneath piles of cement and dirt, but at least his arms were free. Looking around Raph searched for Shredder, he couldn't let his guard down.

Hearing a moan of pain, Raph looked for its source.

It was Shredder. He was almost completely buried, his arms trapped deeply with then dirt and pieces of the structure.

Coughing a little at the dust, Raph tried to pull himself out. No luck, it would take a while to be able to wedge himself free, but at least from the looks of it the Shredder wasn't going anywhere either.

"what did I tell ya huh? ya a piece of work Saki" Raph spit, pushing with all his might trying to free himself.

"I did not plan this Raphael" Saki said back, trying to move but failing, he must have been hurt.

"Nah ya just attacked me on a roof that wasn't gonna hold tha weight, thas all" Raph growled.

Sighing Shredder tried to move again only to grunt in pain.

"Raphael, can you get out?" Saki asked, turning his head slightly so he could look at Raph but also to keep the rain from his face.

"nah, ma legs are stuck good, it's going ta take me a while...what do you care anyway?" Raph said, working on getting his legs out.

"perhaps if you can free yourself we could both get out of here...alive." Saki said in a low voice.

Raph laughed then, only it was drowned out as the thunder cracked, and the skies drenched them more.

"ya want me ta help ya? Ha!" Raph yelled over the storm. "Ya out of ya mind. why would I help you!"

"we...ngh...we are not that much un alike Raphael, you see the similarities as well as I do..hnn" Saki coughed out, but it was becoming difficult to breath underneath the weight that crushed him.

"we are nothin' alike Saki, don't pull that card...ya nothing but a sick bastard! you kill or at least try to kill everyone ya meet! I am nothing like you!" Raph growled out, vigorously trying to free himself so he wouldn't have to listen to Shredders words any longer.

"are you so quick to challenge my words, turtle? Please...we have more in common then you do with one of those brothers, well besides looks of course."

Raph didn't answer.

"you are consumed by anger, yet you control it at the worst of times..and why? because of the raw power you hold, turtle. You hold more potential then your brothers do yet the _rat, _goes with the level headed blue one, he-"

Shredder was cut off. "shut it ya tin can! Ma brother is ten times the ninja I could be, no matter how much I deny it, he's always been better" Raph said quieting as he ended his sentence.

"haha, you truly do hold such passion, such loyalty for a family, I admire this. My family hold my loyalty as well."

Raph looked up at this. Family?

Shredder reading Raphael's questioning eyes. " the foot, Karai, these are my family, turtle. No matter how worthless."

"worthless? seriously man ya have some issues, my family and your _family, _are nothin' alike, neva will be." Raph said, still trying to free himself but having little luck.

" I care for them, especially Karai, for she is my daughter. Do you see no similarity?" Saki asked, shaking his head slightly to remove the rain from his eyes.

Raph kept quiet as he worked to free himself. He didn't want to admit it, but the Shredder had some points. Sure the family ties were different, but they still showed Saki cared, even if it was just a little.

"fine" Raph growled out, he was tugging and pulling but with the rain it was making the ground muddy and the debry heavy.

"we have an agreement. What else could there be hmmm?" Saki asked, his voice cool and elegant for someone in such a position.

"nothin'" Raph answered quickly.

"heh, of course there is our fighting similarities we both have close contact weapons, we both fight with great power..." Saki said, completely ignoring Raph now.

"look" Raph spat. " we aint alike...you kill innocent, I protect them, you steal, lie and cheat, I stop scum like you. hell I bet ya never did a good thing your entire life ya lying piece o-"

"you think me that low Raphael?"

"yes" Raph answered, quick and strong.

"what of my foot hmm? They were low life and scum, I took them in gave them food a place to stay, a life, and yet you say there is no kindness there? pathetic. What of my daughter? she was an orphan, living on the streets..I took her in taught her to fight, gave her everything, yet this is not kindness?" Saki's voice sang.

Raph kept pulling and digging at his lower torso, he was slowly breaking free, but Shredder's words plagued his mind.

It was true, in a twisted way. Saki gave the ones with nothing, _something. _And though it wasn't the most honorable way of living, they did come out for the better, even if it was just for themselves.

The dirt, gravel, and grim shifted, giving out a shout of triumph Raph pulled free finally. His legs were filthy, hurt from the cuts and bruises, but he was out. Placing his hands in the mud Raph pushed himself up into a standing position.

Inspecting his sais, Raph heard another grunt. Looking towards Shredder he could see that he was slowly being crushed.

About to turn and leave, Raph hesitated.

"where's ya communicator" Raph said in a low voice.

Shredder stared at him.

Raph sighed "Look, I aint freein' ya...tell me where the communicator is and I'll hit the locater. But that's it Saki, and you give me you word of honor I get out of here and home alive for doing this."

Silence strung between them. Thinking as if Shredder wasn't going to answer, Raph began to leave.

"my helmet"

Raph turned, his feet dragging through the muddy puddles.

"swear on ya honor Saki, I get outa here and home alive and unharmed."

Again Shredder was silent.

"I swear on my honor, Reptile" Shredder wheezed out.

With a nod, Raph removed Shredder's helmet searching the inside for the switch. Finally finding it Raph hit the homing button and watched as a little red light blinked. Placing the helmet beside Shredders head, Raph went to make his leave, slowly climbing up and into the storm.

"No one here's of this Saki" Raph yelled over another roll of thunder.

"we are in agreement, Raphael, at least on this" Shredder yelled up, watching as the turtle disappeared from sight.

.

What seemed to be hours, but only minutes later, black shadows swarmed down the broken building. Without a word they began to dig their Master out of his dirt prison.

Once freed, Shredder shook the dirt from his now dulled armor, he picked up his helmet placing it upon his head. Looking around he nodded to his soldiers.

"Master Shredder, we have sights on the turtle who caused this and we a in position to attack, we await your order." The foot soldier said, bowing.

Saki raised his head, looking to the heavens above.

"no leave him." Shredder answered, his tone strong yet cool. The foot obeyed instantly following their Master off into the storms of the summer night.

.

_Hey guys! Well what did you think? This took me way longer then I thought. This was a request done for She-Elf4 who wanted Raph and Shredder to meet eye to eye...a shredder with 'feelings' with out the normal "you killed yoshio' and 'die turtle scum' so I really hope you like it and it was what you wanted! I tried! :) okay okay R&R plz! love ya! Ruth._


End file.
